Decisión entre lágrimas
by Makie Karin
Summary: Allen era un verdadero idiota y Lenalee era la chica más bonita que vio en su vida./Allena/ Por el reto "¿Cómo te lo digo?" del foro "Resurgiendo entre las cenizas".


**_Disclaimer:_** Ninguno de estos personajes son míos. Todos son de Hoshino Katsura.

 ** _Pareja:_** Allena.

 ** _Advertencia:_** Spoiler del manga.

 ** _Línea temporánea:_** Antes del arca de Alma, después de misión de Timothy.

 ** _Título:_** Decisión entre lágrimas.

 ** _Resumen:_** Allen era un verdadero idiota y Lenalee era la chica más bonita que vio en su vida.

Aun no muero ¿Saben? En fin, ahora estoy con un nuevo reto, que es "¿Cómo te lo digo?" del foro de siempre, o sea del foro "Resurgiendo entre las cenizas".

* * *

 ** _Decisión entre lágrimas._**

* * *

Allen lloraba quizás más de lo Lenalee lo hacía. Si alguien hubiera visto la escena y teniendo en conocimiento de la relación que tenían esos dos, de seguro que pensarían que Lenalee estaba terminando con Allen.

La verdad es que si lo veían bien, eso era lo más factible. Después de todo el de cabello níveo era alguien muy bueno, que no quería hacer daño ni a una mosca. Por tales actos también se ganó el odio eterno de Kanda Yu. Además que el más dolido en esta conversación, parecía ser el mismo Walker. Era fácil decir que Lenalee había decidido acabar con su relación, pero… por muy a lo contrario de la crítica popular, el que acaba con su amor no era la joven Lee, sino el tierno Allen.

—Lo siento…

Allen apenas podía hablar. Tenía un nudo en la garganta tan grande que le dolía hasta respirar. Él temblaba y… ¿Por qué esto le debía ocurrir a él? ¿Acaso hizo algo malo?

—¿Crees que no puedo ayudarte?

Lenalee Lee, a pesar de tener algunas lágrimas que se deslizaron por sus mejillas, tenía la mirada endurecida y algo molesta. Después de todo Allen estaba diciendo puras tonteras que la sacaban de quicio ¿Temía lastimarla? No entendía que ella podía protegerse bien, sola. Que ella le podría ayudar…

—No es lo que quiero decir Lenalee. Solo que… no quiero herirte. No a ti. Por favor entiende.

Ella apretó los dientes molesta.

.

 _—Allen, ven un rato._

 _Walker le vio algo extrañado, pero le hizo caso sin titubear. No le importaba a donde le llevara la chica. Lenalee era la persona más linda que vio en su vida. La sonrisa que ella llevaba en su rostro le había quitado el aliento desde la primera vez que la vio. Era una persona muy buena y sabía que ella no le haría nada malo. Sintió como sus mejillas se coloreaban de rosa y camino hacía la chica._

 _Si fuese otra persona, si fuese… digamos Lavi. Tendría algo de desconfianza el saber que entró en un cuarto completamente vacío, que una vez ahí la otra persona aseguró la puerta para que nadie más entrara. Si fuese Lavi y no Lenalee, pensaría que el pelirrojo le iba a ser una broma de lo peor o… quién sabe qué. Pero siendo la joven Lee, toda pregunta fue callada y botada de su mente._

 _—Bien, ahora que estamos solos... Allen quiero hablar contigo._

 _—¿Qué pasa Lenalee?_

 _—Bueno… em… Allen… hace tiempo que quería decirte esto. Me gustas y… no sé si quieres estar conmigo…_

 _Allen en ese preciso momento había sonreído. Una sonrisa tan linda que demostraba lo feliz que estaba. Sintió su corazón latir tan fuerte. Vio como la joven Lee tenía las mejillas teñidas de rosa, pero a pesar de la vergüenza notable le veía a los ojos algo decidida. Le gustaba Lenalee._

 _—Lenalee, claro que quiero estar contigo. También me gustas._

.

—Allen, eres idiota ¿cierto? Yo puedo protegerme sola, no me vas a hacer daño.

Walker seguía llorando. Su mirada se volvió a enfocar en ella por un breve rato e intento regalarle una sonrisa parecida a la que le regalo la vez que se declaró. Sin embargo ya nada era lo mismo. Allen parecía tan devastado que hasta la joven Lee podía sentir esa misma opresión que sentía Allen.

Ella quiso golpearlo, pero temblaba. No sabía si era por la rabia o por la inesperada ruptura dicha por Allen. Sintió un revoltijo de emociones en su estómago, muy fuerte que a ella no le gustaba. Siempre pensó que si alguna vez habría una ruptura entre ellos, siempre en sus pensamientos era ella la que terminaba. Pues sí, puede sonar malo y no es como si ella hubiera querido terminar con Walker, pero no pensó que este podía terminar con ella, al menos no con una excusa tan tonta.

Por un rato todo se quedó en silencio. Con ello la joven Lee sin evitarlo recordó cada detalle de su relación. Aun recuerda muy bien las veces donde se escabullía con Allen a un cuarto vacío, para poder agarrarse de las manos y a veces besarse sin que Komui intente matar a Walker. También recuerda como Lavi se enteró que estaban saliendo y lo que el pelirrojo los molestaba en la cafetería. Lavi siempre decía: "¿Escabullirse solo para agarrarse las manos? Bah, se nota que son niños" y Allen respondía algo así como un: "No entiendo a qué te refieres. Que otra cosa haríamos en un… cuarto… vacío" Y ahí hasta el chico se daba cuenta a lo que quería llegar Lavi. Estos recuerdos la hacen querer reír, pero… al mismo tiempo, la hacen querer llorar.

La verdad es que la joven Lee no quería que su relación con Allen acabara como un secreto. Quería decirle a todos que estaba saliendo con él, pero su hermano iba a matar (y posible castrar) a su novio. Aun así no le costó nada contarle a Kanda que estaba saliendo con Walker. Le podría dar risa recordar la cara de Kanda cuando le contó. Él estaba tan impresionado y se podría decir que también algo asqueado. Pero después de un tiempo, hasta Kanda aceptó la relación que ella tenía con Allen.

Esos eran buenos tiempos, donde todo era alegría a pesar que la guerra estaba empeorando. Eran días donde ella podía ser feliz… Ahora todo estaba cambiando y a ella no le agradaba. Desea que el tiempo se detuviera en las etapas felices y se quedaran ahí. Era imposible… era obvio que eso nunca se cumpliría.

—Lenalee… tengo miedo… Sé que puedes protegerte, pero no sabemos cuan fuerte es el decimocuarto.

 _Decimocuarto…_

Ese número resonó en la cabeza de Lenalee. Aún tiene muy presente aquella vez, después de una misión, cuando ella se quedó dormida en la cama del supervisor y al despertar vio a Allen como alguien totalmente distinto. Pensó en ese momento que era su imaginación, pero ahora no sabe que decir. ¿Era el decimocuarto?

—Puedo ayudarte…

—Para mí es muy difícil decirte esto. Te quiero demasiado… pero no quiero dañarte… no quiero involucrarte en esto.

 _"Cuando te vuelvas el decimocuarto lastimaras a todos los que quieras"._ Allen recuerda a un esas palabras que le dio Cross. Su estúpido maestro le dijo eso antes de… morir. Allen sentía que tenía una maldición en él desde que nació. Siempre tuvo mala suerte y ahora no era la excepción…

¿Su vida ya estaba condenada?

Tenía tantas dudas existenciales que ya no quería meter a alguien en ese maldito problema. No quería que Lenalee se metiera en todo su problema y era mucho mejor acabar con todo.

—Perdón Lenalee… ya no puedo estar contigo.

—¡Siempre te guardas todo! –Gritó ella— Vas diciendo que no es nada, pero en realidad estas muy mal. ¿Por qué no puedes simplemente decir lo que te pasa? ¿No confías en nosotros? Allen respóndeme.

Allen bajó la mirada.

—Lo siento Lenalee…

…

Ella veía la ventana…

 _"No quiero hacerte daño"_

Allen era un verdadero idiota. Escaparse de la Orden era algo que ella no esperaba que hiciera. Ahora era buscado por la Orden y… ah. ¿Por qué todo debía cambiar tanto?

Lavi y Bookman capturados. Kanda muerto. Allen fugitivo.

¿Dónde estaban los buenos tiempos? ¿Dónde quedaron? ¿Por qué la vida era tan cruel para ella?

Aún recuerda la vez que Allen terminó con ella y la vez cuando comenzó con toda su relación. Ella quería llorar cada vez que pensó en eso y muchas veces lo hizo. Todo esto era algo que jamás espero, que jamás deseo.

Algunas veces soñaba que todo esto era un sueño y sí, era infantil pensar en eso. Cada vez que había algo lo suficientemente grave para que ella no pudiera soportarlo, deseaba que sea un sueño. Sabía que eso era escapar de la realidad, no afrontar los problemas. Maldición lo sabía, pero aun así, ella no veía otra forma más que desear lo imposible. Ahora su único deseo era que su mundo vuelva a ser el mismo de antes, ese antes cuando todos sonreían felices.

"Cuando acabe esta guerra, espero que tú y tu hermano sean felices".

Allen era un total y completo idiota.

.

Algunas veces la extrañaba.

"Allen, yo puede protegerme sola… puedo ayudarte".

Cada vez que veía su mano izquierda recordaba a la Orden, cada vez que se veía en un espejo recordaba a Neah. Pero en las noches largas donde no podía reconciliar el sueño, pensaba en ella. Recordando también a todos en la Orden. Aun resonaba en su cabeza ese: _Bienvenido a casa,_ que le daban todos en la Orden y sobre todo, Lenalee. Él la extrañaba mucho. Algunas veces alucinaba viendo esa hermosa sonrisa que ella le regalaba a él. Cada vez que piensa en eso siente una opresión en el pecho que evita que pueda respirar bien. Derramaba algunas lágrimas en silencio, pero a pesar de todo, él sabía que todo esto era lo mejor para ella. Que él solo la haría sufrir más. Él y Neah.

Así que al recordar las palabras de Lenalee, esas que le decían que ella le podría ayudar, lo único que pudo hacer Allen es desear que de alguna forma Lenalee si le ayude. Él está muy hundido en algo que no tenía muy claro, pero a pesar de todo, de lo perdido que estaba, aun podía sonreír recordando a Lenalee.

Al menos pudo despedirse de ella. Es lo único bueno.

Porque Lenalee es la chica más bonita que vio en su vida.

* * *

 _Fin…_

¿Qué tal?

La verdad es que… no sé, estaba tan desesperada de llenar el mínimo de palabras que no sé si está bien (era un mínimo de 1500. Por suerte yo solo hice 1535, creo) Así que… no sé. Pero la verdad hacer este tipo de reto era algo que no podía faltar. Era el hecho de hacerlo terminar a la pareja que elegí y claro, como el allena es una de mis parejas favoritas… era obvio que la elegiría —Además que alguien ya me ganó mi pareja favorita—. Puede ser cruel agarrar una pareja que me gusta y hacerla terminar, pero hey, todo amor no es eterno y a pesar que el allena es una pareja tan tierna… igual puede tener un ruptura.

En fin, espero que les guste y que no me maten por hacerlo algo triste, jeje.

Hasta la otra.


End file.
